


Far, Far Away

by farewellruinsofthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: POV Second Person, angsty but hopeful (???)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewellruinsofthemoon/pseuds/farewellruinsofthemoon
Summary: Myste wishes to heal one more person. The Warrior of Light has no choice but to oblige. (Heavensward and Dark Knight questline 50-70 major spoilers.)





	Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> this is the series and song that inspired me, although this is technically a remake of something I made privately for a good friend of mine. I HOPE IT KILLS HER AGAIN TEEHEE (im kind) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BoYihsF7gQ if you want to read a super good visual novel series, I recommend The House in Fata Morgana and its sequel highly!! It's... a really heavy story though. I've taken quite a few liberties with the DRK questline, I think... please forgive me bc i suddenly wrote this on the spot m(_ _;)m I made the wol as ambiguous as possible... hopefully!!

The crunch of the snow is welcoming to you as you walk the familiar path above Camp Dragonhead. Corentiaux attempted to persuade you into wearing a thicker coat, but you had told him in a firm yet gentle tone that your skin was enough. You had been in Ala Mhigo and its heat long enough that the chill feels nice, fresh even.

Normally, you do not visit this area as often anymore. Whether out of a vague sense of guilt or perhaps because the one reason you did visit so many times has disappeared along with the breeze. Fray accompanies you, not in 'person' but at the far edges of your mind's eye, though they are attempting to keep sarcastic quips in check to a degree. Attempting.

Francel passes you by, whispering a greeting and looking as if he has not slept in weeks, months, years. Not since that day, you think, but he does look healthy enough at least. It may not be an easy time for him, but he at least carries on with dignity even if his looks suffer in turn. What? It is fine to be petty. You greet him back and wish him well. "Do take care, the winds are picking up," he calls behind his back as he trudges back home.

You think it is actually quite pleasant, so you continue along your way, as casual as an ice-aspected monster might be in this weather. You spot the mark of Menphina, and when you walk over you slide your hand over the Lover's symbol. Though you cannot say you were ever highly religious, you find some comfort in touching it. But you did not come here for comfort, and so you face yourself as your eyes focus on a figure near the grave. What a pointless exchange we are about to have.

Myste twiddles their thumbs and anxiously looks as you approach them. As you had expected, an Elezen smiles warmly next to them, face crinkled in an excited expression. Things are proceeding exactly how you knew it would, and so you speak up. "Haurchefant. You look well this fine day," you say with your own smile, a surprisingly genuine one at what you know deep in your heart is a fake. 'Tis fine, because whether it is a fake or not, you are still glad to see him.

"As do you, my friend," he breathes, patting his haubergeon in confusion. "Though I am afraid I have nothing to give you. A pity, as in this weather... something hot would be best. More importantly, do you not feel cold with such thin cloth? Really now, you must know to wear better coats than that," he admonishes, reaching over to touch your cold face. You make no attempt to shake him off.

"I much like this cold, it really makes me feel refreshed. As strange as that may sound, you learn to appreciate some things out in hotter regions... mayhaps I have become too accustomed to Coerthas and its harsh winter," you reply, as he attempts to warm your cheeks up. The body heat he emanates relaxes you so much you feel like dozing on the spot.

"That is no excuse! Haha, but I suppose you are able to adapt to many things. However, I cannot allow you catch a cold, so pray accept this meager attempt to warm your body," he suddenly pulls you into an embrace, you having no choice but to clutch him in turn. At your yelp, he laughs next to you like a child who has pulled an amazing prank that only they find funny.

"Hm, did you become shorter? No, I suppose I am imagining it. Time passes by so quickly, and you are no longer the person who saved Ishgard now. You are someone who has saved three cities, and I cannot express to you how proud I am of that fact," he sighs into your shoulder, pleased at how you have grown. Your cheeks heat up despite yourself, and you quietly mutter that you have not changed _that_ much.

As he believes you to be suitably warmed, he lets go and smiles pleasantly at you. "Now then, how about you tell me stories of your new adventures? I believe we have much to catch up on, old friend. Of course, I am always looking out for you, but it is far better to speak face to face than in letters that you and I cannot read anymore."

"I am still writing those letters, though I am unsure if you can see them..." you say, more to yourself rather than to Haurchefant, but his smile does not falter. "...But you are right. It is much better to speak with you in person than to my imagination. To be quite honest, I never expected such a thing would happen. But miracles do exist, I suppose,"

You look keenly to Myste, who has kept quiet for some reason you are not sure of. They meet your gaze, then avert it. Sigh. What a pathetic child. Who is that spoken towards? Honestly, you have not a clue.

You tell Haurchefant of Ala Mhigo, Othard, Garlemald and the friends and enemies you have made, and he listens intently. He would comment at times, expressing his shock and his awe and his sadness at the various events. "If I am to meet with your fallen comrades, I will be sure to get along with them. Hopefully they will not mind my singing your praises!" He opens his arms as he laughs. You return it with an uneasy grin.

"Did you ever want to go to other continents?" You inquire, curious as to what this shade will say. In your memories, you do not recall him wanting to visit many places. His life was always with Coerthas and Ishgard. Haurchefant hums for a few moments, and you feel your aether dissipating slowly.

"I am not sure I would have had the time to visit anywhere on my own. With you, I would visit anywhere you wish. Every time I spend with you is my treasure, even if I no longer have the ability to do so normally," he sighs, a frown tugging at his lips. "I must admit, the Azim steppe seems the most appealing for many reasons."

You could not stop your laughing.

As it dies down, you cannot help but say something you did not mean to mention. "I regret not being able to save you then," you speak as you rub your shoulder uncomfortably. Haurchefant pauses, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Even if I felt at peace when I visited after the fact, sometimes I still wake up from nightmares about it."

"That is absolutely normal, friend. I did not mean to cause you such pain, but if I were to pick between my life and yours, well... we know the answer well enough, do we not? Ah, do not give me that look. I promise I am not attempting to offend you, but remember I had no way of knowing the Echo would save you. I should have taken my own advice about rushing headlong into danger, you say? Haha... a man always wants to protect the person he loves against all reason," he pets your head as you droop down. It was the answer you expected, but you could not help the sadness in your heart.

(Very deep down, you were happy that he said he loved you.)

After a while of him stroking your head, his eyes settle on the ground. It is almost time for him to leave. "What say for old times sake that we spar? I feel that it would be a fun ending to this little talk of ours. It is, of course, up to your decision, my friend," he continues carefully, eyes hopeful but not wanting to push you.

You smile at him, a light in your eyes that you got whenever you used to speak to him. "Of course. I would never deny my old friend one last sparring match," you reply as you get into your position. He beams, and retrieves his sword and shield. You think the hole in it is quite rude. Myste startles, frightened at the violence about to take place.

You ignore him, and the both of you leap off your feet, and engage.

 

* * *

 

Haurchefant collapses, exhausted but satisfied. You do the same, though you were not so winded. He wipes the sweat off his brow and grins at you. "Amazing muscles as ever, my dear friend! Ha, I admit that I knew you were merely humoring me, as I did not land a single serious blow against you, but by the grace of Halone did I enjoy our time together."

You are not exactly sure how to take that strange compliment, besides scrunching your face up in confusion. But you return to calmness as Myste just about goes into another panic, shivering and shaking like a newborn fawn. How long were you going to humor that one, do you think? ...Not going to answer? Have it your way.

"...Everything must come to an end, I am afraid. Though it pains me to say it, it is now time for me to take my leave. Believe you me, I would love nothing more than to be able to spend all my days with you, that sort of wish is foolish by this point. My friend... I am so very glad you keep your smile on your face," Haurchefant pushes himself off the ground, and you unconsciously walk closer to him and reach your hand to touch him, before shying away. "It is as I always say... a smile better suits a hero."

"Heh, I always keep it in mind," the grin on your face tightens, but settles into normally. Try as you might, you could never feel depressed in his presence. Shade or no, you felt great joy even as he reluctantly stepped away from you. "It was good to see you again, Haurchefant."

"You as well, friend. You as well. Pray... check on my father once in a while. And perhaps my brothers, my knights... and please, take care of yourself as your journey of life continues. Even if I am not there at all times, I am always supporting you from afar... for I will always love you," he hesitates, before straightening his back and giving you that joyful action of pumping his fist that you returned easily.

"...As will I. Forever," you state as he disappears into the swirling pool of darkness you knew he was always going to be. Myste is still shaking, but they swallow their worry and look towards you, a multitude of emotions in their eyes. You know this charade cannot continue on, and yet you do nothing to stop this child, still? Foolish, yet so very like you.

You reclaim your aether, and as it flows into the soul crystal, the childish thought of him becoming one with your aether crosses your mind briefly. Myste whispers to you, half desperate and half scolding. "You were not supposed to fight him," they shut their eyes shut and heave a sigh.

You ignore your thoughts and feelings and look towards Ishgard. You wonder what he truly thought of, all those times you would visit and an unreadable look would appear on his face as he looked upon the city that caused him as much suffering as it did joy. Your memories could not replicate it, and thus you would never get a true answer.

But, as the wind picked up and deafened you, you could faintly hear a whisper of a promise to meet again in another life. Myste whips their head around, but finds nothing but the grave and the steep incline of the cliff. You feel like eating near a fire, and so you began to make your way back. You thought back to that whispered promise. Of you and him, traveling the places you had seen with him by your side.

You smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! I hope I can convince some people to be interested in Fata Morgana, even just one...!! but also its been a while since I've written in second person so there might be a couple of mistakes... I'll keep trying to improve!!


End file.
